Cancer Prevention and Survivorship ? Project Summary Cancer Prevention and Survivorship (CPS) focuses on pre-cancerous biology and its translation into initial testing of new prevention strategies, as well as interventions aimed at improving the quality of life for cancer survivors. In the Pre-Cancerous Biology and Risk Biomarkers theme, research centers on tissue changes that serve as indicators or predictors of malignant transformation and potential targets for developing new preventive strategies. In the Prevention and Survivorship Translational Research theme, basic scientists from the Pre-Cancerous Biology and Risk Biomarkers theme work with behavioral and clinical researchers for early testing of new strategies. CPS is unique from Cancer Control and Population Control (CCPH) in that CPS focuses on the discovery of new biomarkers and early phase testing of prevention and survivorship interventions using high-risk individuals, whereas CCPH focuses on implementation of known effective strategies. CPS has 21 full and 10 associate members from 16 departments/divisions with expertise in cancer biology, medical and surgical oncology, radiation biology, gastroenterology, nursing, clinical health psychology, nutrition, exercise physiology and biomedical informatics. In 2015, CPS increased the number of NCI (12) and total peer-reviewed (29) funded grants from 6 and 24 since 2011, the previous CCSG submission. Seven of the peer-reviewed grants are multi-PI awards, up from one. NCI and total peer-reviewed funding increased from $1,804,303 and $6,244,484 to $3,098,479 and $11,890,377. From 2012-2015, over 800 patients were accrued to 15 intervention trials. Twelve of these trials were investigator-initiated and three peer-reviewed funded. Kansas and Missouri have high rates of adult obesity. Thus, many of the CPS interventional trials focus on physical activity and weight reduction, in close collaboration with catchment area partners. CPS members have published 382 articles since 2012 of which 164 (43%) had intra-programmatic, 127 (33%) had inter-programmatic and 204 (54%) had inter-institutional collaborations. Forty-five publications (12%) had a journal impact factor ? 8. CPS contributes to KUCC with significant leadership (Director and three ADs, Chair PRMC, Co-chair SWOG Survivorship Committee) and highly translational biomarker based early phase prevention and survivorship trials often with parallel animal studies. The SWOG chair position helps move promising pilots into larger co-operative group trials. KUCC contributes to CPS both through shared resources and pilot funding. In the future, CPS will continue to build on its strengths of novel pre-cancerous models, new risk and response biomarkers, high-risk cohorts for early phase trials, energy balance and natural products in chemoprevention trials. CPS will increase collaborations with CB to expand biomarker research in metabolomics, with D3ET to develop natural product analogues for primary prevention and with CCPH to increase disparity and catchment area-relevant research, as well as educational initiatives and mentoring.